


Well, This is Unfortunate

by puddii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Heroes, Herostuck, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddii/pseuds/puddii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi, a legally blind girl is in love with the super hero Knight Time who just so happens to be Dave Strider, the enemy of her boy friend. Meanwhile, Knight Time's arch nemesis just so happens to be Vriska Serket the sister of the legally blind girl who he may or may not have a crush on. This is most definitely unfortunate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, This is Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Only the prolouge will be in 3rd person, the rest will be in 1st from the different character's perspective. The prolouge is only to really set the scene and introduce the characters. I hope you like it!

“ _And the mysterious hero named ‘Knight Time’ appeared again last night, making it his fifth appearance in the past two weeks._ ” The television reported in a matter of fact tone to the rather bored looking teen. Her attention was quickly caught and her milky blue eyes darted towards the sound. Dropping the piece of vibrant chalk in her hand, she crossed the room quickly, tumbling over the back of the couch.  
“ _The villain ‘Lady Luck’ had been attempting to steal from the Skaian bank at around 11:30 last night. ‘Knight Time’ appeared not long after, subsequently interrupting the robbery. Both of the personas disappeared shortly after, however nothing has been taken from the bank. Anyone with any news on the identity…_ ”  
With a cry of joy, the young red head rolled off of the cushy couch and onto the floor. Her face was a mixture of pure adoration and bliss at the news. The noise of the TV was lost amidst Terezi’s wild, ecstatic giggles. “Take that _Lady Luck_ , you old hag! Did you really think _Knight Time_ wouldn’t be there to stop you?” The girl scoffed in disbelief at the thought. “Where there is injustice, _Knight Time_ will be there!”  
Jumping to her feet, she hurried down the corridor and to her room, launching herself onto the bed and fumbling around for her phone. Once her fingers had closed around it, she held it closer to her face and scrolled through the numbers, her eyes just making out the various names.  
Terezi was born legally blind, only being able to see about half an arm’s length away perfectly, after that her vision slowly deteriorated until it was a blur of colours. A lot of the time, it was a huge pain in the ass to deal with – finding her way around the city or school. But she had Vriska to help her, and her friends and of course her loyal dog Pyralspite was never far to help her out. Still, it would have been nice to be born with proper, functional eyes.  
Finding the name labelled “Karkles”, she pressed the call button, rolling onto her back and waiting, listening to the dial tone.  
After a few moments, a loud and irritated voice rang through, accompanied by the sound of gunshots and grenades, barking out a single word; “Hello?!”  
A wide smile broke out across Terezi’s voice, splitting her mouth in two much like a shark. “Hello, Karkles! Hehehe, no need to sound so grumpy to your girlfriend!” Without giving him much time to say anything more than a ‘Can you not?!’, she continued on in an excited flurry of words. “I think I’m in love with _Knight Time_ and his impeccable sense of justice!”  
“What?!” Came the bellowing reply, followed by a groan. The sound of the guns and men dying ceased as Karkat seemingly paused whatever it was he was playing. “Tell me you’re kidding me. If you’re dumping me, over the phone and over some idiot super hero I will seriously fucking kill myself, Terezi.”  
The red head cackled into the phone and rolled back onto her stomach, gnawing on her lower lip. “Okay, maybe I’m just in love with his impeccable sense of justice, you’ve got to admit… he’s amazing.”  
“Hardly, he reminds me of that douche bag Strider that you insist on me not killing for whatever fucking reason.”  
“Dave isn’t a douchebag! Honestly, Karkat, I don’t know what you have against either of them. They’re both so cool, how can you hate them?”  
There was a pause from the other line. “Never mind, Jesus fucking Christ.”  
  
An exasperated sigh left Vriska’s chest. The over-excited yelps of joy coming from her Step-sister could be quite a distraction when one was attending to wounds from a previous night’s brawl. _Stupid Knight Time_ , she thought, brewing in her hatred. _What a loser._  
Vriska was never fond of heroes, when she was younger and read her comic books, it was always the villains that caught her eye and admiration (except Spiderman because spiders rule!). So it was natural that when Vriska discovered her powers, she was completely and utterly swayed towards the side of mischief.  
A roguish smirk crept to the older teen’s face at the thought of her first time using her powers. It was a few months before she even knew that Knight Time existed, a time when she was free to use her powers as she saw fit – to exercise them, test her limits.  
Vision eightfold, that’s what she called her powers – the power to see through objects – as well as that, the ability to mind control people to an extent. Such powers left in the hands of a thirteen year old with no guidance and a love for mischief will always lead to destruction.  
As she finished wrapping her bandages around her leg, Vriska tugged the leg of her pants down, hiding it nicely behind the material. There was absolutely no need to get Terezi involved just yet; she already hated _Lady Luck_ , Vriska wasn’t sure she’d ever be ready to tell her what she was… who she was.  
With a quick shake of her head she knocked the thought out of her head. She could tell her anytime; she didn’t have to worry herself with that thought now. All she really had to worry about was not getting caught and destroying _Knight Time_. That was, of course, easier said than done.  
Getting to her feet carefully, Vriska walked from her chair to the door, measuring the amount of pain she was in. It was a slight discomfort but nothing that she couldn’t handle. The injury was most definitely an inconvenience, but so were the extensive scars all over her upper shoulder, so was the glass eye she had in place of her real one.  
After the car accident, Vriska had learnt to man up and deal with the bad luck she was dealt, she knew that she was the lucky one out of the lot. Tavros lost the use of his legs and Aradia, well Aradia still hadn’t woken up from the coma. She was lucky. Vriska was always lucky (hence the name _Lady Luck_ ).  
  
A young man sat in his bedroom, back slumped against the wall. From the other rooms in the household, the sounds of his two older brothers could be heard; one, listening to his music and probably sewing a new penis shaped puppet, the other was swearing and clanging metal loudly.  
Sometimes the noise in Dave’s home was annoying, other times, like now, it was a good cover to his own swears and hisses as he bandaged up his banged up arm.  
 _Lady Luck_ , that stupid bitch. She never made Dave’s life easy.  
From the time he started his side job as a Hero, she had been there to make his life hell. Then again, he had to thank her. Every great superhero had an equally annoying Arch nemesis; without her, his career would be incomplete and boring.  
Tying the material carefully, he stood up and stretched. It had been a long night for Knight Time, a tedious night.  
What had started as a simple patrol turned into a brawl and soon, a full on chase around the city of New York, till the sun began to rise and people were opening their curtains. He and the mysterious girl had called a truce and returned home, where Dave had promptly changed and then crashed on the bed, falling asleep to the sound of his brothers waking up.  
Glancing at his alarm clock, it now read one o’clock. He had been asleep for about four hours and no one had even bothered him.  
Absentmindedly, he wondered if any of them had the slightest clue about who he was and what he did at all hours of the night. One day he’d have to tell them, that’d be an unfortunate day.  
Lifting a hand to his head, Dave ran his fingers through his platinum hair before rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
In his tired daze he found himself unable to remember where he had last left his glasses. Unrolling his sleeves, he pushed himself off the bed and out into the hall. He wandered down, past the bathroom and to the next door.  
Without knocking, Dave flung the door open and walked in, slowly getting lower to the floor until he was on his knees and clawing his way onto the bed, avoiding the scattered robot parts. “Dirk.” The albino boy whined, rolling onto his side, looking over at his brother.  
The other Strider was seated at his work bench, screwdriver and wrench at the ready. “What is it, Dave?” he asked, voice laced with annoyance. He hated Dave in his room when he was working, he hated it even more when he whined like that.  
“Have you seen my glasses?”  
“You left them in the fridge.” Dirk replied with a sigh, a sound of confusion and disappointment, a feeling Dave could similarly relate to.  
Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Dave stared at the back of Dirk’s head. “How the hell did they get there?”  
“You tell me…”  
A moment later, the door was pushed open again and in stepped the eldest Strider, Bro, with a can of meat in one hand and Dave’s glasses in the other. “Dave, you left your glasses on top of my can of spam, next time leave it on top of the pickles, no one ever touches the pickles, but sometimes a guy needs his spam in the morning.” The glasses were thrown at the younger boy and the older man left, presumably to either eat the spam or do something awful with it, like blend it and put it in Dirk’s shampoo as punishment for taking two hour long showers.  
“How he talks that fast I’ll never know…” Dirk muttered more to himself than Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a tumblr feel free to follow me here ( http://puddiislibrary.tumblr.com/ ), I'll put up fanfic updates and even some character sketches from time to time for you all to see. You can also ask questions about the characters and I'll answer! So long as it doesn't ruin the plot that is c:


End file.
